freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Springtrap (FW)
:For info on Springtrap's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation). Springtrap is an unlockable character in FNaF World. He is a heavily damaged version of Spring Bonnie and the animatronic counterpart of Plushtrap, and is also very hard to find. Appearance Springtrap is an olive rabbit animatronic with gray eyes, appearing as a smaller version of his counterpart from the Five Nights At Freddy's series. He has several holes and wires poking out, and wears a single button. He also wears the large portion of his ear that was once gone from the original game. The innards of the Purple Guy inside him are noticeably missing. He also has four fingers, rather than five. He bears regular animatronic feet, while his original counterpart had bare endoskeleton feet from the shin down. Attacks Strategy Springtrap is a good character, mainly useful for damaging enemies. Bite 2 can do solid damage, while Rainy Day helps the party members by lowering all the enemies' defenses. His best attack is Springlocks which can do huge damage to an enemy and others nearby which can range from 100 to 1500 damage. This makes Springtrap a very powerful character to use as a hard hitting character is required in the team, however Spring Bonnie makes a great alternative. Springtrap's Rainy Day attack is also useful. Using Rainy Day then hitting the enemy with a powerful attack right after is a great strategy to deal a lot of damage to the opponents. Gallery Gameplay Springtrap_load.png|Springtrap's loading screen. SpringtrapMenu.png|Springtrap's icon from the character selection menu. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Springtrap, along with a few others, making an appearance in the title screen. Spring-Bonnie_head.png‎|Springtrap's "Springlocks" attack Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Springtrap in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Springtrap in the "Merry Christmas" image. Fnafworld.jpg|Springtrap in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Springtrap in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Springtrap's loading screen refers to the fact that Purple Guy's corpse was dismembered and trapped inside of Springtrap. **However, Purple Guy, under the name Purpleguy, appeared as a playable character in FNaF World in the 1.20 update. ***However, Purpleguy mentions that he is only a game sprite. *Unlike the original Springtrap, Purple Guy's corpse is not present inside. This is most likely because FNaF World is not designed to be a horror game, and as a result, likely has more younger players than the canon series. **Also, Springtrap's appearance is extremely less damaged than his appearance from the core series. This is likely done to keep the game kid friendly, as his heavily damaged appearance could scare the younger audiences. *Springtrap's eyes are different from the phantoms, while in the core series, the phantoms' eyes are similar to Springtrap's. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, his right ear (the player's left side) is severed halfway up, however in FNaF World, it isn't. **This could be because Springtrap in FNaF World is less withered than the character from the canon series. *Oddly, Spring Bonnie's head is used in the "Springlocks" attack even if Springtrap is used. **This is probably because Springtrap is a withered/broken version of Spring Bonnie. *Springtrap is the only character located on the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation menu" which won't be named "???" when appearing as a challenger. *Springtrap's idle animation seems to resemble RWQFSFASXC's animation with him swaying from one side to the other with his arms at torso level. *He is the only character with the "Bite 2" attack that isn't a nightmare animatronic. Errors * His shins clip through his feet for several frames during his attack animation. * His right leg clips through his pelvis on the last frame. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Classics (FW)